1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a machine for filling beverage containers, e.g., a bottling machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beverage filling machines of the type having a central tank surrounded by container filling apparatus are well known in the art. The beverage is supplied to the central tank from a beverage processor and is fed radially outwardly to the filling assemblies. A problem with such assemblies is the volume of beverage which is lost at the end of a run of filling, as in changing over from one beverage to another. This occurs because of the volume of beverage which is held in the central tank because it will not flow through the radial feed lines to the filling assemblies, usually because the feeder lines are above the bottom of the central tank.